


Dripping

by bruiseless



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Chatting & Messaging, Friendship/Love, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, JaeYong - Freeform, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Late Night Conversations, Lee Taeyong & Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten Are Best Friends, M/M, One Shot, POV Third Person, Pining, Social Media, Summer, Texts From Last Night, bc when are they not tbh, i literally can't do tags im so sorry, i thank pinterest for the inspo, imessage, jung jaehyun - Freeform, jung yoonoh - Freeform, just a make out session, kith, lee taeyong - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruiseless/pseuds/bruiseless
Summary: Jaehyun, 4.09AM» the thought of your lips moving against my neck drives me fucking insane «Or alternatively:What if everything was just one different summer, full of sharing heated kisses between the deafening music?Or what if it all was just a summer, with a fan blowing air into your face and a different Jaehyun?





	Dripping

**Author's Note:**

> ##Hello! This is my first work on ao3 so please don‘t expect too much
> 
> Anyways, enjoy your dose of Summer Jaeyong.

Summer felt different.

It felt like a breeze of flowers and greens, fresh peppermint and lukewarm ice tea, mixing with halfway melted ice cubes. It felt quiet. Bright stars and city lights shining between darkened alleys, which would make you feel like a tourist. Which could make you feel like you‘ve travelled over half of the globe to see them sparkling underneath your eyes. The world is numb though, just like your ears - the silence was deafening behind the thick, cold glass. The one surface which separated reality from the moment you live in. 

Taeyong wasn‘t any of this. He was no tourist, he wasn't the same as those tourists, streaming onto the platform just to get a glimpse at the small buildings. Despite the numbness, the lights, the stars shined brightly when he switched off the last lightbulb.

His eyes scanned the ceiling for mosquitoes, orbs wandering around in his black room trying to get used to the noir in front of him. It dwelled on for quite a while - like a wall that build up and had to get painted with colors again. Taeyong was so used to the darkness with decorated silver specks which surrounded him, there wasn't any way he'd get to see where exactly his closet was in the room. His cheek hit the soft pillow, watching the fan work on its own as the colors spread from one side to another. Silhouettes were all he was able to make out.

A buzz, like a small cicada trying to escape her fate from sweet death as it bumps into the window ever so softly. There was no way out of the room though. There would be no freedom. The only source of wind blowing softly around his neck, playing with the ends of his hair like fingers could, was his fan. It was unadjusted, dusty and old. With a restrained squeak it reproduced the warm, stuffy air into only hardly satisfying cooler oxygen. Just like a cicada, trying to escape her fate but damned to bump into the same deadly glass over and over the fan didn't manage to get any cool air against Taeyong's skin.

The clock sharpied a bloodied _3.44AM_ into the display. Taeyong‘s eyes felt like burning as he watched the numbers, thinking.

His shirt felt like a dress. A snow-white, short dress for someone different than him. Taller, maybe - maybe even female. It was comfortable though, _of course it was_. Taeyong left out a huff, ridiculing his own thoughts as his mind travelled to the events which allowed him to take it. It didn‘t smell like the alcohol they had today, it didn‘t smell like the taste of cigarettes lingering on his lips - it just smelled like _him_. With nothing more and nothing less.

He picked up the hem of the shirt, collecting it as if it could be runny water, as if it could vanish through his hands any second. He could feel his nose connect with the fabric and exhaled.

The wind played with his hair, dragging it and blowing hair strands into his face - as if it was a tease to the air. Hands sunken into his lap, gently caressing the ends of the shirt with his thumbs, the thoughts took another path.

Summers were different.

A _phing_ lit up his room, eyes averting from his thumbs and looking for the source of the tone. From the silhouettes he quickly scooted over to the other end of his bed, cramped between the closet and desk. His phone was fit in his hands the next second, the light was blindingly bright as he tried to adjust to it. The room around him was black.

_Jaehyun, 3.57AM_

_» are you up? «_

He huffed slightly, trying to suppress the smile heavily as Taeyong‘s fingers flew over the keyboard.

_Taeyong, 3.58AM_

_» i am. why? «_

The fan still blew air, it became cooler now and for the first time his skin shivered from the icy wind. Taeyong automatically shuffled closer towards the torn blankets and sheets, lying down within the mess. The cold fingers brushing against his cheeks created a shiver as he pulled the shirt over his nose, eyes fixated on the screen.

The typing bubble disappeared, a _phing_ noticing the elder that another message has been sent. To _him_. To _him_ _only_.

_Jaehyun, 3.59AM_

_» i‘m just thinking «_

_» about you «_

_Taeyong, 4.00AM_

_» about me ? «_

He felt his heart getting excited for a second, only for it to subside the same as Taeyong reminded himself of this Summer. The Summer surrounded by darkness and yet making out the small stars in between the alleys.

This Summer that had been ever so changing - to him. To Jaehyun.

_Jaehyun, 4.00AM_

_» yeah, about you «_

_» funnily enough, I can‘t stop «_

_» my mind just goes on and on and I can‘t stop thinking about you «_

Jaehyun was no heartthrob and Taeyong was nobody to get impressed by sweet-hearted comments or cat-calls. It confused him to the extend where he felt more uncomfortable with it than flirty. It was just this Summer that made him accept the feeling of endearing love in his chest. Taeyong felt _wanted. _Wanted by Jaehyun, and he was the only person that mattered to him.

However, this Summer was different.

_Jaehyun, 4.01AM_

_» I feel like I‘m reliving every moment I‘ve had with you «_

_» let it be the first time i met you, two months ago, together with Ten «_

_» or tonight, where you came by for a little bit «_

_» I wish you would have stayed longer, you know_ «__

Taeyong‘s breath hitched. _'Adorable,'_ his Jaehyun would hum. He would stroke his hair, his lips pressed thinly into a smile as those dripping honey eyes pierced through Taeyong‘s. The deep brown, gazing deeper and falling deeper - deeper into him, his soul.

Summers were strange... but they were a different kind of strange. A strange dark alley where you would be able to see everything without a light. A strange buzz, which was no cicada but simply a fan. 

Jaehyun was like the Summer.

He felt hot and fresh against his skin. The taste of liquor and cigarettes mixed together, undefinable between their wet lips, reaching for more air than they should have. Swollen, blood red tongues as soon as they parted becoming thirsty for more, as if living in a drought. A drought from each other.

_Taeyong, 4.03AM_

_» I thought you didn‘t want me to stay... because of your friends «_

Taeyong knew he could have stayed, he had seen the desperate look on Jaehyun‘s visage, begging for him to stay. No matter how horribly distraught those honey eyes seemed, no matter how forcefully he had intertwined his fingers, like a leash for him to command where to stay - Taeyong felt too proud. Too proud not to rip away, hazily gazing at him and forming a smirk on those same lips Jaehyun had dominated for himself only - and left.

_Jaehyun, 4.05AM_

_» you‘re rude «_

_» i saw your eyes «_

_» you enjoyed watching me suffer between those people «_

Taeyong remembers, he smiles at himself. It was the same place, just different people. Those were the people who got to see a different Summer, a hot Summer with drinking, with heavy breaths and lots of darkness. A whole room soaked in the crimson colored lights to disguise any circumstances. It was where he first had seen Jaehyun, drained with the lights, hunger lingering behind those honey sparkling eyes - only on the hunt for fresh flesh.

_Taeyong, 4.07AM_

_» tell me how can‘t you stop thinking about me «_

Today he had left him alone - and just like that his prey was gone right before those hungry, honey dripping eyes.

_Jaehyun, 4.08AM_

_» i can‘t have you, and you know that «_

_» but god «_

_» you‘re so beautiful «_

_» you look so gorgeous in front of my eyes, your sweet eyes, your nose, your curved lips «_

_'Taeyong,'_ he tasted the name on his tongue, pronouncing it as if he already was his possession. His own, his very own souvenir of the city, perfect for a tourist who only came to see the lights from above. The lights fell onto the both of them, painting them in a darkened red. The latter‘s gaze averted, one second to another from the bar stool, the opposite from Jaehyun and his very own lap.

Taeyong wasn‘t unmannered, he truly considered the opportunity to sit across of him, no matter where his thoughts were stuck. No matter if they were stuck on those eyes, those beautiful dripping eyes, crying of honey and wooden forests. Or his lips. _God_, Taeyong heard his thoughts whine, _his lips_. Taeyong could recall feeling them against his. He could feel the way they fit perfectly molded into his, hands running down Jaehyun's neck, tickling a moan from the younger's throat during the pause where both were grasping for air.

There was _more._ Maybe it was the euphoric feeling from alcohol running through his veins - like oxygen was through his lungs. However, there was no denial that he could ever forget such a pretty face, such dripping eyes.

Dripping with hunger in this different Summer.

_Jaehyun, 4.09AM_

_» the thought of your lips moving against my neck drives me fucking insane «_

The owner of the honey eyes looked frustrated with Taeyong's decision to sit on the opposite stool, fingers drumming on the wooden counter. His eyes never left him. Honey was smeared across his looks now, tracing his looks with _those eyes_. Taeyong finally glanced back, to meet the beautiful desire.

A desire that was burning more than his eyes did, moving his heart two skips forward as the elder felt Jaehyun‘s hands against the back of his thighs, inching closer to his face in those seconds he had dreamed of before. The lap he was sitting on was never an option,_ it was an obligation_.

Summers were different, they felt different - just like Jaehyun felt different. He felt hot, his mouth constantly demanding for more, for dominance, for force to leave behind as if it was a mark. To mark his lips swollen, equaling the color of the club lights as they closed the gap the same moment it opened. Taeyong‘s hands were honey, they were honey dripping from his fingertips, caressing his neck, gripping the ends of his soft hair roughly as Jaehyun closed any possible distance between them.

Finally, he could feel the younger's head cocking to the side, allowing Taeyong _more. _The elder had let his lips go, traveling over his jawline, softly sucking the skin as he wandered towards the younger‘s neck. Taeyong sweetly tasted the skin, pricking it, leaving bite marks and moans in for his ears to listen to. 

_'Enough,'_ he smirked into the crook of Jaehyun‘s neck, leaning back to see the defeated face of someone who wanted to be so ruling. His lips were asking for more, as if they weren’t already bleeding, demanding to be fed, marked in bites and hickeys, his hair messy and Taeyong‘s hands were still placed at the back of his head. Jaehyun's grip tightened around the back of his thighs, dripping eyes gazing into his own. Eyes with unfulfilled desire, with more than just a simple _kiss_ in demand. 

Jaehyun leaned in once more, just before Taeyong could repeatedly feel the tingle on his lips, they shared a heavy, hot breath, _'You're mine, do you hear me? Mine, and no one else's.'_

It was a strange Summer with strange people.

It felt different - Jaehyun was different. 

_Taeyong, 4.13AM_

_» come over «_

Although there was only the sound of his fan, a soft buzz mixed with occasional squeaks, it was indeed a different Summer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I just really felt like getting this out of my head.
> 
> This was inspired by a post from pinterest with a message saying "the thought of your lips against my neck drives me fucking insane"
> 
> I‘d love to hear your thoughts on my [CC](https://curiouscat.me/stenesis) !
> 
> or if u want to see me yelling on your timeline u can follow my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/zuidus)
> 
> See you in the next world :‘)


End file.
